Crmison Blood
by Comma After Jess
Summary: Ok so this has nothing to do about Twilight but it is inspired by this amazing novel. Twilight has become my new escape from thhis world and is the blame for my recent depression.


Chapter 1

What kind of creature are they?

My names Adalia. I am being summoned by my elders. Something about a kid and his blood. But before I get to that let me say a few things about my self. What kind of creature I am. How many years I have lived being a monster. Forced to live in secrecy from the rest of them. There's no easy way to put what manner creature I am. Only one word can sum it up. VAMPIRE.

Forget everything you know. Everything you read about my kind. We don't hide from the sun and we cannot be killed by a wooden stake. Nor can we burned by fire. Or the holy cross for that matter. We are all beautiful timid dangerous creatures. Everything about us irresistible. Our body our voice, we lure in the dead of night. Praying on poor souls. We didn't eat animals thank god. Humans tasted so much sweeter. So much more… there really are no words to describe us. Monsters best sets the mood for us.

I am the youngest in human years being only 17 years old. But much older than many of the other Vampires in my coven. I was the most eccentric as my beloved Eric would say. I wasn't shy in the looks area either. One of the most seductive of my Vampire family. I had long black hair, that's fell past my shoulders and flowed down the middle of my back. My eyes the color of the tropical ocean. More deadly than the eye of a venomous cobra ready to attack.

I wasn't born a Vampire. No I wish it were that way. The memories of my former mortal life now fade from my memory as they have for my entire coven. The pain of love and lust. All gone the most vivid being the memory of my "birth".

It was two, three hundred years ago… when Eric had given me my new immortal life. I remember very vividly. The pain, the agony of my transformation. My family had been brutally murdered. I was left beaten and well on my to the other side. Eric gave me the choice. He has always been very kind and protective over me. I was frightened lying there half dead on my cold linoleum floor. He was so beautiful. His face his eyes so comforting. I fell into them and knew at once what he meant by "save me".

I spent many years searching for my family's murder. Never any luck. It wasn't until my first 100 years of immortal life I realized that I needed my beloved Eric. I had a new sense I never had taken time to discover. I searched for him and herd his voice through the fog. I could get into his mind. That's how I came to the coven.

I stopped directly in front of the doors to the elders' office. I steadily waited listening waiting for them to finish their discussion. Something I was banned from doing. Reading the minds of my superiors. Before they called for me to enter I had already entered and stood not five feet from them.

"My child, we have a mission for you"

I was puzzled

"What why me"

"You are the youngest"

"Hardly sir, I am but a good hundred years older than mos…" I had been cut off.

"This may be true but you are they youngest in their years" motioning toward the busy town that lie below the coven.

"You are but a mere 17, younger than the rest, leaving you the only one who can be successful,"

I was still puzzled but I suddenly knew what was coming I was going to have to leave the coven, and my beloved Eric. My blood boiled as they told I was to relocate to a small town outside the state of Illinois. I was to go and watch over a human. The very thing I hunted for food. I didn't loathe humans. In fact they fascinated me. What had me real curious was why was this human in need of protection.?

"You will meet up with Eric, in Hawthorne Heights." I was relieved.

"You must keep a young man by the name of Matthew Royden under your most intensive watch, never and I repeat NEVER let him out of your sight." I could tell by the intensity in my elder's voice that this was serious

Before I could open my mouth he told me the answer to my question as if reading my mind.

"He has a rare blood type so rare that our most dangerous enemy is after him, his blood can make them the most powerful Vampires, and you must under stand that we cannot let this happen."

Of course I already know who was after him and indeed this was serious. I was to stage as a new student at Hawthorne Heights High School. I was to keep my eye on him at all times. This wouldn't be too difficult keeping tabs on him. My mind would do the work. I was them I was worried about.

I was sent to pack my things I was to leave right away. I slowly walked back down the long narrow hallway to the big great room. I wanted to stall as much as possible. This was the first time the elders asked me to be the protector. I wasn't to hot about it. I loved the coven it was my home.

I reached my bedroom door after winding up the stairs off the great room. I swung open the door and searched the closet for my luggage bags. I opened the biggest one first and started filling it with contents.

I first went to wardrobe and started pulling out my clothes. I was your typical scene kid. Or at least that's what they were calling my style these days. As time went on I grew quite fond of the skinny cut jeans. Next I pulled out my shirts. Mostly band shirts. I had an desirable need to the screamo music as they were calling it these days.

After putting my other clothes in there I added the more elegant vampish clothes. I pulled my boots out from beneath my bed, and placed them in a separate bag. I was going to wear the shoes I had on my feet there instead of my boots. They are your basic Chuck Taylor's. High-tops of course. Next I gathered my make-up and hair supplies. I wasn't too worried about these knowing there would be a department store nearby the dreaded place I would be staying.

I zipped my luggage closed and scooped the bags up. Walking out of my bedroom I turned to scan the area to make sure I was forgetting anything. I said my last goodbyes to my bedroom and headed out.

This time I rushed down the stairs and out the doors. I didn't want to say goodbye. It would have just made everything worse for me. When I reached the front door I herd a voice call my name. It was Jessica. I ignored her and continued on my way.

I threw my belongings into the trunk of my black BMW. Slamming the trunk I rushed to the driver's side of my vehicle and started the engine. I sighed a sigh of relief realizing Jessica didn't follow me. I pulled out of the drive way and headed west.

There would be no need for a plane or a train. I could drive faster than both. I popped in a cd and began singing along with the record. I sped up reaching over 250mph. I would be there in no time. I was using my dear Eric's mind to find my way. I reached for my side and grabbed my cell phone. Dialing Eric's number was harder than driving through the heavy traffic.

I was used to driving like I did. It was part of my heightened sense. But cell phones were new to me. Even though I had been through every stage of the cell phone something about them just confused me. I finally got it.

"Ada"

That was Eric's pet name for me. He was like my father. He was my protector. He was bout 19 or 20 their years and about 500 or so years our kind. I loved him like a father. In more than one way he was.

"Yea it's me"

"Where are you?"

"On My Way"


End file.
